Sleep
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Shinichi doesn't sleep often, but when he does, you don't wake him up.


**I LIVE**

* * *

It was common knowledge at Teito High that if Shinichi Kudo fell asleep at his desk, you did _not_ wake him up. _**Ever**_. You simply carried him to the nurses office, laid him on the bed, and let Ran Mouri know where he was so she could take him home. It was a fact accepted by students and faculty alike. They'd learned that fact the hard way in middle school, and have never made that mistake since.

So when a new teacher started, they were filled in on this fact. It wasn't something that happened often, but it was important enough to let them know now rather than wait until it did happen and have them try and wake him up. Most teachers acknowledged this fact and let one of the students take him to the nurses office when it happened.

Ichinose-sensei, the newest addition to the Teito high school faculty, did not.

Ichinose-sensei was new to teaching, and strict with the students. He did not believe students should be allowed to sleep in class and scoffed when he was told to let this one sleep. He assumed this Shinichi Kudo, son of a famous author and former actress, would be a slack off used to getting anything they wanted because they were from a rich family. When he first met the student, he was surprised to find he was top of the class and friendly with everyone. When a month went by with no sign of him falling asleep in class, Ichinose-sensei dismissed it as a joke played on the new teacher.

It wasn't until halfway through the year that it happened. Shinichi had come in with bags under his eyes, all but collapsing at his desk and head landing with a _thump_ on the wooden surface. The rest of the class paused and looked over at the loud sound before continuing what they were doing, only at a lower volume. As much as the detective was practically dead to the world when he was asleep, they didn't want to chance accidentally waking him up. They'd have to wait until he was fully, deeply, asleep before they could move him to the nurses office, otherwise the chance of waking him would be higher.

Shinichi picked his head up when homeroom started, but it was clear to anyone that he wasn't going to make it through the entirety of homeroom. And true to their predictions, he was lightly dozing by the time it ended. It was silent during break, and when their first period teacher arrived she kept her voice at a voice loud enough the entire class could hear but soft enough she wouldn't disturb him. Shinichi was just entering a sleep deep enough they could carry him to the nurses office at the end of the first period but to be safe it was decided they would wait until second period had ended to move him.

Ichinose-sensei was in charge for their second period. He was pleased to see his class quiet and ready for their lesson when he walked in. He wasn't the type to waste time and quickly dove into his lesson for the day. It wasn't until halfway through the class he noticed Shinichi was asleep. When he did, he marched over and stood next to the sleeping student, arms crossed. "Kudo-kun."

"Ichinose-sensei," Ran said softly from her desk next to her childhood friend, "He's exhausted. Please just let him sleep. I can-"

"Nonsense. Students are not allowed to sleep during class. Kudo-kun!" He raised his voice and turned at the sound of chairs scraping. "Where are you-"

"Don't say we didn't warn you sensei!" Was the only thing flung at him as the rest of the class fled the room.

Frowning, he decided to start with the student left in the room before going after those that had run. He put his hand on Shinichi's shoulder and shook it. "Kudo-kun, this is a school, not your bedroom. You are not allowed to sleep here. Kudo-kun!"

It took Ichinose-sensei five minutes of near shouting and shaking before Shinichi finally moved. Huffing at the effort, he waited as the detective turned his head and cracked open one of his eyes. While Ichinose-sensei had figured Shinichi would be annoyed, he was unprepared for the glare sent his way. He shivered at the look, but forced himself to stand his ground. "Kudo-kun, this is a _classroom_, not your home. Please refrain from-"

His words were cut off as Shinichi slowly rose from his seat until his back was ramrod straight, glare somehow _intensifying_ as he did, and Ichinose-sensei felt _he_ was the child getting into trouble.

Later that day students and faculty were witness to Ichinose-sensei running for dear life out of the school, tears streaming down his face. Nobody was surprised to hear he had resigned from his position the next day.

* * *

Kaito, Saguru, and Heiji were convinced Shinichi never slept. They'd been witness to him staying up for three days in a row with no sleep and continuing to function - with more coffee than could be considered healthy - as normal. No matter what time of day or night they texted or called, he was sure to respond promptly.

So when they called him about joining them for a day of fun at the amusement park and he didn't answer, they were worried. When an hour passed without word from the detective - not even a 'read' receipt on their messages - they panicked. They rushed over to his house, let themselves in - when asked later Kaito would happily produce a spare key Shinichi _knew_ he never gave the magician - and went searching for their friend.

They found him on the ground in the library, a broken coffee mug a few feet from his hand and half buried under what used to be a large stack of books and casefiles mixed together. They went into a panic, believing he'd been killed. Kaito was in the process of calling an ambulance - after the two detectives remembered to check for a pulse and found the passed out teen still alive - when Ran arrived.

She took one look at her childhood friend on the floor and the other three panicking and trying to figure out what had happened and sighed. "Kuroba-kun, we don't need an ambulance." She plucked the magicians phone away and cancelled the call. She started clearing the books and case files off her friend. "Hattori-kun, will you help get him upstairs?"

"Mouri-san," Saguru started, "Why are you so calm about this? We should really get him to a hospital. He could have a head injury or-"

"He's fine Hakuba-kun. He's just sleeping."

The three paused, looking from the teen passed out on the ground to the karate practitioner moving the last few books off him. "Kudo don't sleep nee-chan."

Ran rolled her eyes. "He doesn't sleep _often_, but he does sleep."

Kaito stared at the scene. "Ran-chan, people don't normally sleep like this."

"Rather than say he sleeps, it's more accurate to say he eventually passes out from lack of sleep. Finding him like this is pretty common."

The three took her word for it and helped carry the sleeping detective upstairs and put him in bed. Even with Ran's assurance that Shinichi was fine, the three decided to stay the night just in case. They were still rather skeptical Shinichi actually slept and wanted to make sure he was fine.

When morning came and Shinichi was still _asleep_, they figured it was as Ran had said and he was catching up on lack of sleep. When noon came and past without the detective so much as twitching they started to worry. When dinner time came and he still showed no signs of waking up, they called her in a panic.

"Mouri-san," Saguru said into the phone as he watched Kaito poke the sleeping detective, "no matter what you say this isn't natural. He's been 'asleep' for _24 hours_ now. Surely something must be wrong!"

There was a sigh from the other end. _"There's nothing "natural" about Shinichi and sleeping. He's always like this. He once worked a challenging case with no sleep for a little over a week, and as soon as they caught the culprit he passed out then and there and slept for 3 days straight."_

"Dere's no _way_ dat's healthy," Heiji muttered.

"_Just let him sleep. He'll wake up eventually."_

"I don't think we should just leave him until he wakes up. He still needs to eat."

"_Trust me, you do __**not**__ want to wake a sleeping Shinichi. Especially from one of his longer sleeps."_

Saguru frowned but eventually relented and bid Ran farewell. Kaito looked at the other two and asked, "Should we let him sleep like Ran-chan said?"

"Kudo can't be _dat_ bad," Heiji said. "'Sides, dis bastard is right. Kudo still needs ta eat."

Kaito grinned and turned back to the sleeping detective. He was going to enjoy this.

Ran stared at the three traumatized teens at her feet and sighed. "And _this_ is why you let Shinichi sleep." They nodded, muttering promises to never wake him up again.

* * *

**So, it's been _way_ too long since I last posted anything. I finally am starting to get some motivation to write again though!**

**I also just love the idea that Shinichi and sleep don't mix well. And that when he _finally_ gets some sleep, he's _terrifying_ if you wake him up.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
